


Sans and his Twins (SAHT)

by miss_taken



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Asgore and Toriel are good godparents, Bad Gaster, Chara and Frisk are twins, F/F, F/M, GASTER IS A MEANIE, Grillby helps sans, Grillby is a great dunkle (dad), HE'S VERY BAD, Lmao he's a mad scientist, M/M, Mettaton is a fabulous uncle, Other, PAPYRUS IS A GOOD UNCLE, Papa skeleton, Sans is a good dad, Undyne and Alphys are fun aunts, i stan the golden friendship that is grillby and sans, sans and papyrus early lives are based off handplates au by zarla-s
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 02:35:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17256011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_taken/pseuds/miss_taken
Summary: Sans finds it hard to live every day when he knows it's all going to 'Reset' and only he remembers them, there's nothing he could do about it and that sucks.Then, he discovered something...different before visiting Grillby's, this difference may add a little spark into his life.He finally founds happiness in two angels he loves so dearly.Let's just hope his angels won't get snatched away.





	1. The Journey

 Frisk felt scared and anxious;  _something’s wrong_ , they feel sick, tired and weak.  _Something’s definitely wrong_.

 “Frisk, come on!”

Chara shouted in fear and quickly grabbed Frisk’s hand as they dashed towards Waterfall. Even though they saw him fell off the bridge over their shoulders because…because, they’re not sure how it happened but they were sure that they were the reason he fell. Even then, they were still scared, theirs and Frisk’s plan on running away have succeeded! They were finally free from everything that has happened to them, they were going to be okay.

Frisk was going to be okay, they were going to be okay.

Maybe their promise to Frisk to see the stars again could be fulfilled. And maybe they could see their favourite flowers from their village again.

They both ran and ran until they reached Snowdin, the coldest area in the Underground, Chara and Frisk were panting as they stopped in a clearing in Snowdin’s forest, they both dropped to their knees, panting for air.

Chara looked back and saw nothing but snow and pine trees. They grinned from ear to ear, tears brimming in the corner of their eyes, they chuckled. He could’ve called the guards, could’ve used his magic, could’ve done anything in his power to stop them, but he didn’t and nobody came for them!

They laughed as tears streamed down their cheeks.

“F-Frisk! Frisk, we’re free! We did it! H-He’s gone, we’re free! W-we’re…”

From their sudden outburst of victory and happiness, it slowly fades away when they saw their twin on the ground, not moving a muscle, from afar, they look dead.

Anxiety filled Chara as they rushed towards their twin’s side, lifting them in their arms.

“F-Frisk!? Frisk, wake up!”

This couldn’t happen now; they were so close,  _so_  close.

Chara was scared, they can’t lose Frisk,  _this is their fault, oh my god, Frisk is going to die and it’s their fault, their fault and only theirs_.

Chara cried and sobbed as they held their twin close, even after all that hell they’ve been through, one thing stayed true for Chara that their worst nightmare was losing Frisk, which was the one thing they hoped it won’t come true, but it did.

They sobbed, their soul thrumming against their ribcage in pain.

“Wake up! Please, Frisk! Please! Don’t leave me all alone! I…I-“

A bright flash of light appeared as Chara blocked their eyes and Frisk’s from the blinding glare. As Chara opened their eyes, a plain rectangular surface with the word ‘Reset’ hovers in front of them. Their eyes widened as their free arm shakily stretched towards the button but stopped right before they pressed it.

They’d promised Frisk not to ‘Reset’ anymore, they said it’s going to cause harm to the timeline, but does Chara really cares about that? They don’t care if it causes harm; all they care about was Frisk and bringing them back.

But then if they’d ‘Reset’, then their progress running away from him would all be gone and they can’t do that when he remembers the ‘Resets’ too.

It’s also another reason why the twins were important to him.

Chara frowned and screamed in anger. They were conflicted. Their tears seeming to flow out continuously non-stop. After muttering an apology to Frisk, they raised their arm, planning on pressing the button.

It’s going to be okay, they will find another way out of the hell hole they were in, just as long as Frisk was alive, they’ll be okay. Maybe this time, Chara could convince him to do whatever he wants to them and leave Frisk be with no pain and harm.

They just want Frisk back.

“I’ll see you soon, Frisk. Please, f-forgive me.”

They will see Frisk, they will apologize to Frisk, they’ll find another way out, even if it costs them their soul, they just need one more soul, right?

So if he takes their soul and breaks the barrier then Frisk will be free, right? Frisk is a smart person, they’ll stay in hiding and once the barrier gets destroyed, Frisk will run far away from the monsters, before the King and Queen capture them, just as long as their twin is free, it doesn’t matter if Chara dies, right? They’ve screamed, shouted, pleaded and begged for someone to save them, to save Frisk, but nobody-

“Kid! Are you okay?!”

Chara gasped, they looked to the source of the voice and saw a skeleton in a blue hoodie, his eye sockets glossed with worry and fear for the children. The one thing that stood out to Chara was his ever-lasting grin that seems to falter.

Chara began to shake, he’s a monster like him, like-

“Kid, listen, you’re hurt and so is your friend-“

“My twin.”

The skeleton blinked and gave Chara a soft smile.

“Your twin is hurt and I would like to help you and your twin, would you let me carry them?”

Chara’s brows furrowed as they frowned, they looked down on their twin and to the monster before them.

Maybe…maybe they don’t need to ‘Reset’ this time.

“O-Okay.”

The skeleton smiled and walked towards the twins, carrying the shaking bundle in his arms and took Chara’s hand in his own.

Maybe this time Chara and Frisk could be happy.

“Hang on tight, kid.”

Chara did as he said without questions and wrapped their arms tightly around his waist as the monster’s arm lay protectively against Chara’s back. For some reason, they feel safe in this stranger's presence. Chara felt the air around them grow thicker as light began to surround them.

Maybe they could take Frisk to see the stars again.

And just like that, the monster and the twins disappeared into thin air.

* * *

 “SANS!”

…

“SANS, WAKE UP!”

Sans groggily opened his eye sockets and sat up from his slumber. He stilled for a moment and thought about yesterday’s event, the previous day was a ‘Reset’, although he doesn’t know why these occurrences keep happening, he knows that one day he might be able to find out why these ‘Resets’ are happening ‘cause he’s sure he’s becoming tired of things being repeated, it sure is getting boring.

He shook his head from these thoughts; he yawned and got off his bed, his very tempting, warm bed. He looked at it with a longing gaze and looked at the clock on his wall.

9:00 a.m.

His sentry post duty starts at 9:30. Sans sighed, well, he better get going before Undyne comes knocking down their door –literally– again.

He put on his everyday hoodie and wore his pink slippers; he was already in his black shorts and a shirt. He walked out of his room and went downstairs towards their kitchen, the smell of spaghetti filling his nose as he walked in.

“G’mornin, pap”

He said as he took a seat across from his brother who was already eating his homemade spaghetti. Papyrus gave him a smile.

“GOOD MORNING, BROTHER! DID YOU SLEEP WELL?”

Papyrus asked, sans gave him a half smile and ate a forkful of his spaghetti.

“It could’ve been better.”

Papyrus frowned at the response, sans’ eye sockets went dark. He hasn’t slept well lately, nightmares have been plaguing him every night. Papyrus knew because he hears his brother screaming for help, he was there when his brother needed him.

Sans sighed and internally scolded himself, why did he say that? He knows Papyrus would be worried. Maybe the ‘Resets’ are affecting him more than he thought it would, maybe it was the fear of losing his brother, maybe…god, he needs to stop before he loses himself in his own thoughts.

Papyrus sighed, wanting to help ease his brother’s mind at night.

“WELL, IF IT COULD HELP, YOU DON’T HAVE TO READ ME TO BED TONIGHT.”

Sans’ eye lights came back as he heard this, he shook his head and gave his brother a tired smile.

“Nah, bro. I’d still read you to bed, it doesn’t affect my sleeping schedule.”

Papyrus eyed him suspiciously, sans chuckled at this.

“I promise, bro.”

“SANS, YOU HATE PROMISES.”

Sans smiled and formed finger guns at his brother who shook his head with a smile.

“That I do, bro.”

They both sat in comfortable silence and ate their breakfast; it was too quiet, Papyrus thought, too quiet indeed.

“Hey, paps.”

Ah, there it is.

“YES, SANS?”

“Your pasta is  _really_  good, bro.”

Papyrus eyes beamed, he smiled happily at his brother’s compliment and just as he was about to talk about the ingredients that he mixed in his spaghetti-

“But can you  _pas-ta_  my ketchup please?”

This is why Papyrus can’t have good mornings.

“SANS, THAT WAS AWFUL.”

Sans chuckled as Papyrus hands him his ketchup, the tall skeleton rolled his eyes and let out an exaggerated sigh, stood up and took his clean plate towards the sink.

“So, you could say that that was  _pastably_  the worst pasta pun ever?”

Papyrus’ eye twitches as he dropped the plate in the sink.

“ _SANS_.”

“Oh, come on, paps! Won’t you smile  _ver-mi-celli_  puns?”

Oh, that is it. Papyrus can’t handle this much puns in the morning! He turned around towards sans who was trying hard not to laugh, this made Papyrus smile,  _almost_  smile.

“SANS, I CAN’T HANDLE THAT MANY PUNS IN THE MORNING!”  ~~-WE DON'T EVEN HAVE VERMICELLI-~~

“But, paps.”

“SANS, NO.”

“The  _pastabilities_  are endless!”

Papyrus breathes in and breathes out. Looking as calm as ever, sans looks at Papyrus with a grin reaching his eyes, waiting for papyrus to burst.

-

From a couple of blocks away, Grillby was opening up his bar, putting down the chairs, cleaning the tables’ surface, doing his everyday routine when opening up his bar for the day to begin.

“SANS, I SWEAR ON THE ENTIRE UNDERGROUND, YOU ARE GOING TO FACE MY WRATH.”

Grillby heard the familiar voice of Papyrus, his favourite customer’s younger brother as he stopped sweeping the floor to look out of the window to see sans running away from a fuming Papyrus.

It seems like they’re having fun.

He listened as sans’ laughter became distant, he shook his head and return to sweeping the floor.

The day began as any normal day would.

* * *

Sans smiled at the memory of today’s morning as he walked away from his sentry post, his break started a couple minutes ago so he thought he might as well go to Grillby’s, he loves it there.

As he walked, something felt off in the air, he knows this when he felt a panicked and fearful magic that was coming from deep within the Snowdin woods.

He felt as if this magic was new and fresh, something quite innocent but was tainted, as if it was a child’s magic, this made him anxious as he began to speed walk which later turned into running.

If this was a child in danger, then he should be fast because not only did the magic feel as if it was a kid, but it felt broken as well.

As if fate had granted Sans a telepathic message on where to locate the child, his running legs sped through the woods and found a clearing where a child in a familiar dull green patients robe was holding another child in their arms.

Just their outfit alone made Sans stop but quickly shook of this shock as he began walking towards the kid.

“Kid! Are you okay?!”

The child seems to be shaken from seeing Sans, he took a closer look and saw that…they were both humans, but, the magic? Well, there are human mages but their magic seems more familiar than a human mage, then again, he never really encountered a human mage.

The child held the other kid in their arms tightly, as if to protect them from him, so Sans took a slower and careful approach towards the frightened child, the first thing he noticed about the awakened child was their bright blood-red eyes, filled with determination, fear, reluctance and love,  ~~(perhaps for the kid in their arms, maybe it’s their sibling?)~~

He looked at the kid in their arms and saw that they were hurt and were unconscious; actually, they both looked hurt and were shaking from the harsh cold wind of Snowdin.

“Kid, listen, you’re hurt and so is your friend-“

“My Twin”

They said, their voice wavering, their bright red eyes looking at their twin in their arms and then at Sans, he felt the hesitation in their eyes as their lips quivered. Sans needed to get them both somewhere warm and safe, he can’t leave them out here alone. He suddenly felt a sense of protectiveness towards these children. He gave them a soft smile as to show that he's not a threat.

“Your twin is hurt and I would like to help you and your twin, would you let me carry them?”

The child seems to be having second thoughts about letting a stranger carry their twin, granted, the both of them looked like they just got out of a horrible situation and them not trusting him is completely understandable.

This made Sans feel sick to his non-existing stomach. Who would hurt such young kids? They look about 6 or 7 years old, and that just made things more horrid that someone might actually hurt children at such a young age, even if they weren’t young, no child should be harmed.

“O-Okay.”

The child finally said as they looked at Sans who began walking towards them and kneeling beside them as he carried the unconscious child in his arms, the kid is cold to the touch, he needs to hurry.

“Hang on tight, kid.”

Sans said as he felt their arms wrapped tightly around his waist, noticing that there are bandages around their arms and hands.

_God, what happened to them?_

Well, he will get answers later but for now, he needed to help these kids. He held the little bundle in his arms tightly and laid his arm protectively against the child’s back next to him as he teleported them back to his room.

He might need to hide them from Paps for a while.


	2. 'Saved'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Thank you for reading my fanfic, if you guys want to catch up or want to know when exactly I'm posting, I'm making an Instagram account specifically for my ao3 updates! I'll update you guys about the account soon!

Chara sat on the treadmill which was in ~~–who they now know as–~~ Sans’ bedroom, he said he’ll be back in a few minutes or less to grab the medical kit and warmer clothes. He told them to stay quiet as to not draw attention to the room they were staying in.

Chara doesn’t know what to make of the situation, they looked at the bed where Sans laid Frisk on, they were not shivering as much as before which was a relief to Chara, they still looked pale though.

_‘Frisk needs food.’_

When was the last time did he gave them food? Chara counted the experiments he had done on them yesterday, he had done about 10, maybe more. Honestly, they had lost count when they passed out on the medical table.

But now Chara had time to think, they hadn’t really eaten anything for a while, they do feel hungry but it must’ve taken a toll on Frisk since they passed out from hunger. They do hope Sans comes back quickly so maybe they could ask food from him.

And just on cue, the door lock was opened and so was the door, Sans stepped in and locked it behind him as he flashed Chara a smile, he had a medical kit in hand and warm clothes in the other.

“Here, kiddo, I’ll make you and your twin proper fitting clothes once I gather more fabric to make out of ‘em but for now, wear this sweater.”

Sans handed Chara a medium sized blue sweater that still looks large on their size, but it kept them warm so it’s okay, he also kept an extra red sweater with them for their twin as he went towards the bed to tend Frisk’s wounds before he does it to Chara.

Chara felt a sudden need to be by their twin’s side so they got up from their seat and stood next to Sans who was healing Frisk with healing magic.

Sans looked to see Chara by his side.

“I would’ve asked my brother to heal your twin since healing magic was never up my alley and he’s a better healer than me, but considering that my brother is a human-hunting fanatic, I wouldn’t risk it.”

Sans said with a bit of humour so to not worry the small child, knowing full well Papyrus wouldn’t even harm a fly. Sans saw their worried features, wanting to ease the child's mind, he said-

"Don't worry, though! My brother would never harm you guys, he's too pure, he can't bring himself to even harm a rock, heh."

It seemed to work, they nodded but kept their eyes on their sibling. Chara frowned, their eyes following the traveling blue magic which was emitting from Sans’ fingertips towards their twin to try and heal them as best as he could, so far, Frisk’s hp is going up to 12.

“Are you going to take us to the King and Queen?”

Sans heard the quiet but firm voice from Chara, the first time he had heard them talk ever since he had found them and their twin. He finished healing Chara’s twin and turned his head towards them.

“Now why would I do that?”

Chara had a faraway look in their eyes as if they were recalling something from a distant memory.

“To take our souls, to break the barrier?”

Sans frowned at this, he was going to hide these kids for a reason, he couldn’t do that, he couldn’t take the twins to the King and Queen so they could take their souls, they were just kids for god’s sake!

No, no matter what, Sans will fight for their lives. No one that young should have their life taken away so easily.

“No, kid, I can’t do that.”

Chara looked at Sans, shock, and confusion visible in their big red eyes, Sans smiled and ruffled their hair.

“B-but, I thought…I thought you needed one more?”

“It doesn’t matter if we needed one more or two; I am not letting any monster take away your soul and your twin’s soul.”

Chara held Sans’ wrist with their small hands, they looked back at Frisk then back at the floor as if it was the most interesting design they had ever seen, well, it probably was considered where they had been.

“Promise?”

Chara said as they held their right pinky towards Sans. He smiled at their cute antics. Sans held his left pinky and hooked it with Chara’s and said with no hesitation.

“I promise.”

Sans hates promises, he really does, he hates when someone makes promises they can’t keep but for some reason, this promise he made with a child he can’t say no to, made him felt an instinct he was unfamiliar with yet, in a way, felt familiar.

Chara smiled at their hooked pinkies, feeling at ease. They let go as Sans continued to heal Frisk.

“What’s your name, bud?”

“Chara.”

Sans smiled, relief filled him as Chara seemed to be more relaxed around him, he sure hopes that their twin could warm up to him too.

“That’s a beautiful name, what about your twin?”

“Frisk!”

Chara said with such pride and enthusiasm that it threw Sans a bit off guard for a few seconds, he chuckled at their joyful expression. Their outburst reminded him of himself and how he talks about his brother when someone mentions him or when he just talks about how great his brother is from time to time.

“That’s a beautiful name too.”

Sans stopped from using his healing magic since Frisk’s hp was now maxed out.

“Chara, would you mind help ol’ sans on patching up your twin?”

He said, not wanting Chara to feel awkward or left out, Sans smiled when he saw their eyes beam up with glee. They started by climbing on the bed and carefully carrying their sibling into their arms, they removed the hospital gown from the back.

What Sans saw made him drop whatever he had from his hands.

_‘What the fuck? What the actual fuck?’_

Scars, scars were everywhere, from what he could see on the front, there were burn scars, punctured needle scars, and what looks like to be chemical burns, there were also fresh new wounds. There was a huge scar in the middle of Frisk’s chest, where their soul was.

Sans couldn’t speak, he couldn’t look at Chara or at Frisk. He tried not to let his eye sockets go dark so he won’t frighten the small child, _but god_.

_Why the hell does this feel familiar?_

“S-Sans?”

He finally broke out from his panicked haze when Chara called out his name; he looked at them and saw that they were fidgeting nervously in their seat, their eyes shifting from Frisk and to him. Great, he probably scared them.

“Oh gosh, I’m sorry, kiddo, I didn’t mean to scare you, I guess I’m…I’m a bit shocked, that’s all.”

Sans assured them as they nodded, holding Frisk tightly in their arms. Sans sighed and held his hand out to Chara, they looked at his hands and carefully but hesitantly laid their hand on top of his open palm. Sans gave them a soft smile.

“A-Are you mad at us?”

Sans frowned and held their hand.

“I can never be mad at you, sweetheart, never. What makes you say that?”

Chara sighed and held his hand, they shrugged. Sans ruffled their hair and picked up the things from the medical kit that he had dropped.

“It’s okay, kid, you don’t have to tell me anything you don’t want to say. Take your time.”

Chara nodded and gave a small smile as they held Frisk and helped Sans on giving them proper care since some wounds didn’t heal properly.

Sans began, he started on Frisk’s hands since they were bandaged up; he carefully removed their bandages from their left hand and saw something that angered him, he slowly inhaled and exhaled.

_‘SUBJECT 10’_

Subject 10? As in, _there are more?_ More children like Chara and Frisk?

And _seriously?_ Subject? _Subject??_ This was a child, how could anyone think of them as lab rats? So much so, they burned it into their skin!

After a while on patching Frisk up –and Sans trying his best not to shed a few tears cause _goddammit_ , this kid must’ve been in so much pain–

It was Chara’s turn to check on their wounds, Sans prayed and hoped on some all mighty, powerful being that Chara’s injuries aren’t as horrible as Frisk was.

His prayers weren’t answered.

Comparing between the twins, Chara might’ve gone through a lot worse in the case of their injuries. There were so many scars, littered across their tiny frame, in every nook and cranny of their body. They were mostly burns from fire or chemicals, their punctured wounds seemed to be bigger and were in organized places in each part of their body, its number increases around their chest where their soul was.

Sans shivered, a soul is the very culmination of a monster or a human being, for someone to mess with it like that was already torture enough.

_These were just children; Chara and Frisk are just kids!_

Sans noticed something around the area where Chara’s soul was, thunder-like cracks were surrounding their chest, and the more he got closer, the more he sees bits of the cracks were on their back, they were scattered everywhere like leaves falling to the ground.

And maybe it’s just Sans but he was sure he saw bright red flashing through the cracks on their skin, it looked like as if it was pulsing, beating, like what a heart would do.

Sans sighed shakily, it looked painful, awful.

He resumed on carefully tending to their wounds, he removed the bandages from Chara’s left hand and saw the now disturbingly familiar burn scars etched on their skin.

_‘SUBJECT 9’_

Sans frowned, he shook his head as he began patching them up with new and clean bandages.

“Alright, kid, you’re all clean with new bandages.”

Sans said, Chara looked at him with a smile as they looked at their carefully wrapped bandages with a gleam in their eyes. Sans chuckled at this, finding it precious to see how they looked at their bandages, as if they’ve never…

Sans’ smile dropped.

He shouldn’t think like that, maybe they do have nice parents up on the surface, he refused to believe that someone of flesh and blood would do anything so disgustingly horrible to not only one but two of their kins!

He sighed; he needs ketchup and food for the little ones.

“Welp, I’m gonna go and get you and Frisk some food, alright? I bet you’re pretty hungry.”

He said as he bopped their nose with his index finger, Chara giggled, Sans smiled as he felt his soul warm up to their reaction. He pats their head as he got up from his position next to the bed.

Sans was about to get out of his bedroom to get food for the twins but was quickly stopped from a sudden weight against his legs, he looked down to see Chara looking a bit panicked, they buried their face against his track shorts. Sans frowned at this and knelt down to meet the kid’s height.

“What’s wrong, Chara?”

Chara twiddled their thumbs, fidgeting in their place, Sans waited patiently for the child, letting them talk at their own time.

“Can f-frisk and I come with you?”

They said as they looked at Sans with big bright, hopeful red eyes. He can’t say no to those eyes.

“Awh, kid, I would love to take you and your twin with me but it’s not safe yet to go out.”

“Oh.”

Chara said, their voice laced with disappointment even though they tried not to show it, Sans frowned, didn’t want to make the kid upset, he would get them treats when he comes back.

“It’s not safe because Frisk is still asleep and you guys don’t exactly have proper clothes for this kind of weather here in Snowdin, it’s pretty cold outside.”

Sans tried to reason to cheer Chara up but they were still looked upset. Then, Sans grinned.

“Oh, sweetheart, don’t be sad.”

He said with a smile, trying to light up the situation and it seems to be working as Chara looked at him with curiosity in their eyes.

“Are you gonna give me the _cold_ shoulder?”

Chara shook their head and looked at Sans with a confused smile as they tilt their head to the side, puzzled.

“You gotta stay here with Frisk or they’ll get too _ice-olated_.”

“Pfft-!”

Chara laughed making Sans’ ever permanent grin actually genuine.

“Welp, best I’ll be going to get you tykes some food, I’ll miss you _snow_ much.”

Chara’s cheeks became redder from laughing too much; they gave Sans a big hug before letting him leave. Sans sighed in relief as he hugged back, glad that he was able to make Chara laugh.

“Aw, c’mon, kid, these wacky puns are _snow_ laughing matter.”

“You used the same word twice, Sans!”

Sans chuckled as Chara pulled from the hug to give him a playful glare. Sans raised his arms up defeat.

“Y’got me there, boss.”

Chara smirked proudly and crossed their arms with their head up high. Sans shook his head. Taking care of the twins could be fun. Now he _really_ needs to get them food.

“Alright, enough play time, kid, I’ll be back in less than 15 minutes with food, stay put, alright? Don’t want to have you guys get caught in some trouble, now do we?”

He said as he ruffled Chara’s hair who just frowned at him but smiled later anyways, they nodded, they went back to bed and sat next to Frisk who was still sleeping but looked like they’ll wake up in a few minutes.

“Alright, then, I’ll be back, Chara.”

“Bye, Sans!”

Chara waved as they saw Sans disappeared into thin air, light once surrounded him then later, it was gone as well.

Now, all they had to do was wait.

Chara’s cheerful mood with Sans a few moments ago was now disintegrated, it got replaced with a sense of seriousness, earnest and genuine. They closed their eyes, feeling something tugged at the hems of their soul, the air shifted as a bright, hopeful light appeared before them.

This was it, this was theirs and Frisk’s _third_ chance for a happy ending, it didn’t work the first, _definitely_ didn’t work the second, and now it’s the third.

Well, you know what they always say, _third time’s a charm_.

Chara is certain. This will be their happy ending, together with Frisk and hopefully Sans who has been taking such good care of them. Nobody has cared for and handled the both of them with such care.

With that in thought, they _‘Saved’_.

Chara smiled fondly as they were filled with _‘Determination’_.

 _They could be happy_.

“BROTHER, ARE YOU HOME?”

Chara gasped as they heard a distant door getting opened then closed, footsteps were heard as it got closer and closer. They don’t sound like Sans.

Their eyes were trained on the doorknob to Sans’ bedroom, they held Frisk in their arms protectively, willing to fight the intruder if they began their first move on them.

Their breath hitched when they saw the doorknob turned, but it wouldn’t open as if it was locked.

Confusion and relief filled them.

“UGH, HE MUST BE AT GRILLBY’S THEN.”

The person on the other side of the door sounds disgusted, but isn’t Grillby’s the place where Sans was going to get their food? So it must be nice then.

Chara listened intently, the footsteps were now descending, they heard the door opened and then closed. They must be out of the house now. Chara finally found themselves releasing their breath, not knowing they were actually holding it in.

They were glad that they had _‘Saved’_ just then.

They lay on the bed with Frisk in their arms; they closed their eyes as they slept until Sans gets back.

They glad that they did _‘Saved’_ and in better hands too.

~~_Hopefully_ _, he doesn't have any holes in them._ ~~


End file.
